


The Late Hours

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Power Play, Trans Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: A fire crackles in the stove, casting a dim glow and long, flickering shadow across the room.In any other circumstance, their state of dress and undress would determine Hubert to be the one in control. But the solid grip around Huberts dark curls speak of the opposite.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 10





	The Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

> More twitterfic: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1349952421414449161 so no beta.
> 
> I wish there were more yuribert around.

A fire crackles in the stove, casting a dim glow and long, flickering shadow across the room.

Huberts knees are far apart on the thick carpet, and fingers are gently threading through his hair.

"Hubert," the other man says, slowly, with a quiet, level voice. His face is obscured by shadows, as his back is turned to the fire. "Remember what I said before?"

A nod, that tugs a bit on his hair. Huberts gaze is locked on a soft sheen that he thinks are moist lips. 

Huberts crotch ache slowly.

"That I'll pay for being late."

Yuris fingers curl a little tighter around Huberts hair, pulling some strands sharper than others. Hubert winces, soundlessly.

"And when were you supposed to be back?"

Yuris thumb draws circles against Huberts scalp.

"Eight hours ago."

Lady Edelgard had found him still buried over a document in his office, and had quite literally kicked him out and told him to "go home already, you blasted workaholic".

He never intentionally forgets about the time.

"That's right." Yuris voice is cool, like a chill in the room, unable to be chased away by the warmth of the fire. "For eight hours, you have kept me waiting."

Yuri stands fully naked in front of Hubert, every scar on full display. Hubert, kneeling in front of him, is still fully dressed.

In any other circumstance, their state of dress and undress would determine Hubert to be the one in control. But the solid grip around Huberts dark curls speak of the opposite.

Yuri has always been physically stronger than Hubert, despite his shorter stature and finer limbs. Not that Huberts awkward angles, sharp and lacking in symmetry, are anything that lie about apparent brawn. Hubert looks as strong and sturdy as he is, and he hardly looks impressive.

Yuri radiate power. 

Hubert enjoys it more than he would have thought, ever since that time years ago, when he first found his way into Abyss, looking to make contacts on Lady Edelgards behalf, and he was forcefully caught in a small mans vice grip, the sharp end of a knife pressed to his throat.

If he was the romantic sort, he would say that he had fallen for Yuri in that very instant.

He isn't the romantic sort though, but he has with time found himself enarmoured with the fierce scoundrel nonetheless.

"How will you make it up to me, Hubert?"

The tone in Yuris voice makes a chill, much like the edge of that knife now in a drawer in Huberts office, run down Huberts spine, and shoot blooms of heat into his pussy. He gasps, and his breath shivers. Yuri tugs at Huberts hair, and he draws out more of those sounds. Huberts hands seek purchase away from his own thighs, and they press to the uneven surface of Yuris legs.

They rest on the outside, and Hubert can feel the warmth from the fire against the back of his fingers, can feel the cold of Yuris shadowed front and heat of his glowing back. Yuri allows slack into his wrists, and he allows Hubert to lean forward.

Hubert presses his nose against the side of Yuris ballsack. The skin is flat against the length of his nose, more wrinkled by his lips. There is some weight there, waiting for more blood to flow down there. Hubert draws a deep breath, pulling Yuris scent of vanilla, soap, and ash to fill his lungs. He is utterly relaxed, sitting there with his face pressed to his lovers crotch. He can feel Yuris cock lightly tap his cheekbone. Yuri tugs, just hard enough for it to not be called lightly, but not actually painfully hard. "Hubert. You're forgetting yourself." Indeed, he is.

Hubert shifts on his knees. His thumbs caresses Yuris thighs, while his lips press against his ballsack. His light, light nip of teeth draws a quiet hiss from between Yuris teeth. The sound causes Huberts insides to clench in yearning for something to bury deep within. He groans against Yuris skin. Yuris thumb draws lines into Huberts scalp.

Hubert shifts, turns his head so that he can run his tongue over the base. He can taste salty sweat on the skin and among the hair. He sucks, gently, and he listens to the way that Yuris breath changes.

He focuses his attention on the balls, lavishing them with licks, kisses, and sucks. His gaze is turned upward. The fact that he can't see Yuris face excites him. Hubert draws breath through his nose, so that he barely needs to raise his lips off of Yuris skin. He can't see it, can't properly meet it, but Hubert can feel Yuris gaze on him. He knows that Yuri is aroused, not only by the way his balls swell with blood, but by the wet smears left on Huberts cheek by the twitching cock.

When Hubert moves his attention from Yuris balls to his cock, he first runs his tongue along the underside, stopping short just before he reaches the glans. He hears Yuri draw a sharp breath, and for a moment, he feels Yuris fingers tense in his hair. His nails scrape lightly against Huberts scalp, and it sends another shiver through his body.

One of his hands wanders, but before he can touch himself through the layers of his trousers and undergarments, Yuri nudges his hand Away with his foot. "Those who disobey aren't allowed to touch themselves. You get off on sucking my cock, or you don't get off at all."

It would not do to call the sound that Hubert makes then a _whine _. Yuri chuckles. "Be a good boy, Hubert. Show me that you can behave."__

____

____

Hubert slides his fallen hand back along Yuris leg. He runs it up the length of it, dragging blunt nails over ragged bare skin. Yuri draws a deep, shaking breath. Hubert thinks that perhaps, their eyes meet.

Slipping his tongue back out, Hubert licks the very tip of Yuris cock. The tangy taste of precum hits his taste buds, and again, he forgets himself, as he takes the head deeper in his mouth to smear more of the fluid onto his tongue. Hubert moans, at the taste, and the vibration in turn makes Yuri moan. He is resisting the urge to thrust into Huberts mouth; Hubert can feel it in how tense his legs are, how his fingers dig against his scalp.

He intends to go slow, to trail his licks steadily along Yuris cock, to swallow him to the back of his mouth with the seconds tricking by.

But the taste on his tongue takes over, and Hubert clutches tighter to Yuris hips with bony hands. His crotch aches, _pounds_ , as he takes Yuri as far into his mouth as he can without effort. Yuri lacks girth, but he is incredibly long. Hubert can't take his whole length without preparing himself. He _throbs_. Huberts tongue swirl as best as his years of practice has equipped him to, as he bobs his head up and down Yuris hard, twitching cock. Sometimes he remembers the pace he initially intended, and for a few moments, a few heart eats, he control himself. Until the taste overwhelms his senses once more, and he loses control over his pace.

Hubert can tell when Yuri is close. He feels his thighs tense and shiver, and hands pulling at his hair viciously. He quickens his pace, and when Yuri makes the telltale sound of orgasm, Hurbet pulls back, just enough for the strings of semen spurting from Yuris cock to coat his tongue.

It trickles back toward his throat, and Hubert closes his eyes as he swallows. He presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth, and the tip brushes the cock as it retreats.

Yuri pulls out of Huberts mouth, and the other man watches Hubert bask in the taste.

"I don't get how you enjoy the taste so much," Yuri runs the back of a finger against Huberts clean cheekbone. "But the face you make when you taste me makes me feel appreciated. It's erotic as hell, Hubert dear."

Hubert opens his eyes, to look up at Yuri. His face is still hidden, and it's arousing, to be seen while not being able to see.

Something he can see though, is the shine of his own spit on Yuris cock. It sends ripples of heat through Huberts body, full of want and need.

His head is pulled back, a hand locked tightly in his hair. There is a vicious tone in Yuris voice. One he has heard in it as he takes on his role of the beautifully deadly Savage Mockingbird. The words are different, however. Reserved for Hubert. "I'm going to fuck your throat raw now."

Yuri offers no time to prepare, but it doesn't matter anyway. Huberts hands squeezes Yuris thighs tightly, and Yuri pushes past Huberts lips and teeth.

Hubert comes almost instantly, as his throat suddenly is invaded with on sharp thrust. His vision blanks out with his mind, and his body shakes.

Yuris thighs beneath his palms and hands holding his head in place pulls him back, though specks of pure white light dances in Huberts field of vision.

Yuris cock reaches deep down Huberts throat, when it's all the way inside. He is simply held in place for a moment or two, to allow Hubert to feel the stretch in his throat, the fullness in his mouth, and the belly skin pressed against the flat of his nose.

When Yuri moves, it's with rough, forceful snaps of his hips. He thrusts into Huberts mouth as he would his cunt. The wet noises are similar as well, as saliva squelches like pussy juice, and Hubert minds his teeth as he is fucked without regard for how hard it is to focus on steady, full breathing when he feels so overwhelmed by just his mouth and spasming throat around Yuris cock.

Yuri moans, unabashed. His head is thrown back, and even if his front had not been shrouded in shadows, Hubert can't see his expression.

But the sounds. Oh, the sounds.

Hubert wants to touch himself so badly, to stick a hand down his soaked trousers and work himself with his fingers in pace with Yuris violent thrusts.

But he doesn't, because that is his punishment for being nearly half a day late to return home, on one of the few days in the month that Yuri isn't in Abyss. Hubert takes it, and he enjoys it to the fullest, even as his whole body ache with his heartbeat just underneath his skin. Blood rushes in his ears, competing to be the loudest with the sound of Yuri fucking Huberts face. He wants to shove his fingers up his cunt so badly, but he resist and he clings even tighter to Yuris thighs.

Darkness prickles at his vision, and Hubert feels the heat tense his body as his mind grows fussy.

He thinks he comes, then, but he isn't entirely sure. The wetness soaking into the carpet says he might have though, as he comes to. Yuri is still fucking his mouth. He must not have been out for more than a second. He can feel Yuris precome trickle down his throat and down his chin- or is that Huberts own saliva? He can't tell, and he doesn't care. All he cares about is the way that Yuri mercilessly pounds into him, again, and again, and again, and-- Hubert comes for the third time that night, with a cry as Yuri slams his hips hard against Huberts face.

Somewhere above, he hears Yuri swear. Spit or whatever it is drips down Huberts chin. Hubert slurps,and it makes Yuri laugh.

"Fuck, Hubert, seriously-- _fuck_."

Yuris thrusts grows more erratic than they already were. Stars flash large webs in front of Huberts vision.

When Yuri cums, he spills directly into Huberts throat, and greedily, Hubert swallows. It's a challenge, with Yuri remaining buried as deep as he possibly can, but practice enables Hubert to succeed for the most part, though some of Yuris thick cum spills past Huberts lips, to drip down his chin and only his clothes. Hubert moans around the cock as it pulses inside of him. He sucks, trying to coax more drops out of it. One of his hands goes to fondle Yuris balls. The other strokes his thigh. He grunts in protest when Yuri pulls his cock back out. He taps the head against Huberts sloppy wet lips, still parted to welcome him back inside. "Wow, Hubert. You should see yourself. Your face... _Wow._ " Huberts lips twitch, but don't press closed. He says nothing, either, merely gazes with need clouding his judgement in the approximate location of Yuris eyes.

__

__

"You can handle another load, can't you?"

Hubert only nods in response.

Yuri slips his cock back inside Huberts eager mouth. This time though, he does so slowly. He takes his time, shallowly thrusting in and out the front of Huberts mouth. "Use your mouth," Yuri encourages him, and Hubert does. His tongue is more tired than before though, and its movements are clumsy. His lips follow the slide of Yuris cock, on its slow drag of in and out. "Oh," he hears Yuri moan. His fingers are gentle now, where they tangle in Huberts hair. "Oh--- Hubert--" Yuris voice is a stutters. Hubert sucks on the head in his mouth-he makes a disgruntled noise when Yuri pulls entirely back out again.

Then the first drop hits his skin, and Hubert reflexively closes his eyes.

Seed spills onyo his face. It hits his forehead, trails down the side of his nose. Stains his cheek and beads in his eyelashes.

He can hear Yuri shudder for many long moments, as he rides his pleasure as far as it will take him, then he hears him work to catch his breath. Hubert can't open his eyes to look at him,they're glued shut by the sperm in his eyelashes and running down from eyelid to cheek. He can hear him though. Yuri makes strange, aroused noises. His hands finds the side of Huberts face. "The way you look so obscene right now," he murmurs. "I love it."

They're not married, to the confusion of everyone who knows about their relationship, but they do love each other, have been for years, now.

Yuri kneels in front of Hubert, and he can feel the press of his knees against the insides of his legs. Yuris breath is hot on Huberts skin, except where cum and spit makes it cool instead.

Hubert feels Yuris lips press against the bottom of one of his eyes, smearing cum as they glide across Huberts skin.

Then his tongue, and Hubert draws in a sharp breath.

Yuri slowly and meticulously runs his tongue over Huberts face. He seeks out every little inch, and laps up every little drop semen, every trail of spit. His lips travel over Huberts skin more than once, and Hubert keeps his eyes closed. After the rough treatment as Yuri invaded Huberts throat, the caresses of long kisses are a contrast. They are both pleasant, by their own right. Heat bubbles in the pit of Huberts stomach. When Yuris lips finds Huberts, Hubert shivers, and he is blinded by another overwhelming orgasm.

Even as he still shakes with it, and its aftermath, he feels Yuris lips on his. He feels him quietly laugh. "You came for me again? You are so sweet, Hubert dear." Hubert only makes a slow, deep noise of acknowledgement. The way it reverberate in this throat makes him shiver more. Yuri presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I think we might both need a bath," he says. Hubert finally opens his eyes and looks at him, and for the first time that evening, he can see Yuris face. It's soft, in his intelligent, sharp kind of way. Yuris gaze flickers from Huberts eyes to the floor between them. "And I think the carpet needs a deep cleaning. You may have outdone yourself, Hubert. The stain is impressive."

Hubert feels the heat in his cheeks change from one of arousal to that of embarrassment. Yuri chuckles, and presses a kiss to his cheekbone. His arm wraps around Huberts back as his lips lingers. "Sweet," he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
